Delirio
by aravis evans
Summary: Jacob logra salvar a Bella aquel día en el acantilado y ella decide darle una oportunidad, pero que pasara cuando Edward regrese a Forks. Se siente confundida, no sabe si quedarse con su amigo que siempre la a apoyado o con la persona que mas a amado.
1. Montaña rusa

Hay muchas personas que insisten en comparar la vida con una montaña rusa… algunas veces arriba, otras abajo y así sucesivamente.  
El problema llega cuando permaneces mucho tiempo abajo; Con una vida tan insignificante se puede pensar que peor es imposible, pero la verdad es que lo peor llega cuando al fin logras subir tanto alto que creyeras que con solo estirarte un poco alcanzaras el cielo, todos los problemas permanecen ajenos, indiferentes, la felicidad por completo no parece lejana, pero de repente sin el menor aviso caes tan violentamente que te desconciertas, gritas para que pare, para que el hueco en tu estomago no se expanda mas y llegue hasta tu corazón, para que no te haga mas daño y el dolor termine, ese mismo dolor que se siente cada minuto al recordar que me amo pero se ha ido.

Y ahí estaba como cualquier masoquista buscando la fuente de su sufrimiento para poder sonreír.  
Comencé a quitarme lentamente la chaqueta mientras las olas danzaban tentadoramente incitándome a saltar, al fin y al cabo por que debería de tener miedo.

- No lo hagas - susurro. Su voz me sobresalto a pesar de ser más dulce que el apacible canto del mar y la suave caricia de la lluvia sobre mi rostro -Por favor - suplicó  
Ignorando sus palabras me aproxime mas a la orilla para comprobar la altura dejando un pie al aire.  
- Querías que fuera humana, mírame - sonreí disfrutando plácidamente del momento.  
- ¡No Bella! - bramo desesperado pero pude notar que algo extraño le ocurría a su voz, no sonaba como antes era un poco mas rasposa pero me seguía siendo muy familiar.

Exhale el fresco aire del atardecer cerrando mis ojos preparada para saltar.  
- ¡NO! - grito incluso mas desesperado.  
La complaciente voz de Edward había sido remplazada completamente por la de mi mejor amigo, mis parpados se abrieron automáticamente al reconocer la voz y mi mirada se fijo en el océano, era como salir de un trance.  
Por primera vez me percate de la altura a la que me encontraba e inclusive podía jurar que las olas no estaban así de furiosas minutos antes. Estaba completamente loco al querer saltar desde ahí o es que acaso intentaba lastimarme.

Pretendí dar la media vuelta pero él debió creer que mi intención era otra por que lo escuche correr con mayor fuerza abalanzándose sobre mí y rodeándome con sus brazos  
- ¿Qué rayos pensabas hacer Bella? - me reprocho claramente enojada pero a la vez aliviado

Jacob, mi mejor amigo aunque esa palabra no representara ni una mínima parte de lo que era para mi.  
Sin temor a equivocarme era la única persona en la que podía confiar y que podía hacerme sentir feliz en estos momentos, aparte solo el intentaba esforzaba por no lastimarme más. Sin embargo sentía que yo ocasionaba un efecto contrario sobre él.  
¿Realmente estaba tan herida que no le podía dar una oportunidad?, después de todo Edward se había marchado para que tuviera una vida diferente pero feliz, entonces por que no lo hacia…

- ¡Bella!- me llamo la atención enojado colocando su mano sobre mi barbilla y alzando mí rostro para poder verme a los ojos - estas escuchando - pregunto pues no había prestado atención a la reprimenda que había intentado darme.  
Sin pensar en mis actos me pare de puntas y bese sus tiernos labios. Lo había decidido, intentaría ser feliz.

Aclaro la historia la escribí primero en Potterfics para que no crean que la plagie, es la segunda que escribo aquí, si ven algún error o algo así les agradecería si me dijeran y por supues ¿Comentarios?


	2. Sucesos extraños

Los meses habían pasado desde aquella tarde en el acantilado y mi vida parecía haberse estabilizado al igual que el hueco dentro de mi corazón.  
Tenía algunos desde la graduación y ahora la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en la Push o en mi casa junto a Jacob.

- Te voy a extrañar - dijo Jacob dándome un cariñoso abrazo  
- No me iré tan lejos, aparte será por un periodo corto - trate de tranquilizarlo después de devolverle el abrazo.  
Como la fiesta de graduación no había sido como esperábamos todos decidimos ir a acampar como ultima actividad antes de que cada quien se fuera a su respectiva universidad, aunque yo por mi parte había tomado la decisión de no ir. A todos los tomo por sorpresa mi eso pero no me quedaría solo por capricho, sino que esperaría a Jake para irnos juntos, al fin solo seria un año, lo podría aprovechar para juntar más dinero.

El sonido del claxon de la camioneta de Mike llego hasta mis idos, muy a mi pesar me separe de Jacob, me colgué la mochila en el hombro y tomo su mano.  
En la sala me esperaba Charlie que al verme se acerco a la puerta para abrirla - Cuídate - dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.  
- Descuida - Camine hacia a través del jardín en dirección a la camionetas sin soltar a Jacob a pesar de las miradas de Mike que nos observaba desde el asiento del conductor.

-Bella, de verdad prométeme que te cuidaras odiaría que terminara herida y hasta en el hospital, por que parece que tiene alguna atracción hacia los problemas - dijo Jake desconfiado.  
Me detuve en seco, sus palabras me habían recordado por completo la promesa que le había echo a Edward hace mucho, hace demasiado tiempo…

"- No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que... intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?" "-Veré que puedo hacer "

- Qué ocurre - pregunto preocupado observándome fijamente distrayéndome de mis recuerdos. Le devolví la mirada confundida me sentía completamente pasmada. Moví un poco la cabeza para regresar al presente.  
- No prometo nada pero tratare de no tener problemas - sonreí tímidamente  
- Vamos Bella que se nos hace tarde - vocifero Mike irritado.  
Llegamos hasta la camioneta, Jacob abrió la puerta tomo mi mochila para meterla  
- Te quiero - dijo  
- Yo igual - respondí echa un manojo de nervios.  
Subí a la camioneta, dentro solo se encontraba Ben el novio de Angela y Jessica, la camioneta arranco y me despedí con la mano de Jake.  
Con forme se fueron uniendo mas personas trate de incorporarme a la platica pero me descubrí varias veces con la cabeza en otra lugar así que mejor me di por vencida y mire por la ventana el resto del camino hasta que llegamos al lugar donde acamparíamos.  
Era un bosque un tanto lejos de Forks, me sorprendió lo seco que estaba si toda la mañana había estado lloviznando.  
Después de un buen rato poniendo las tiendas de campaña decidimos ir a recorrer el lugar.

Todo parecía tranquilo, muy tranquilo a decir verdad demasiado tranquilo pero no le tómanos importancia.  
- Escuchan eso - dijo Angela y todos nos quedamos paralizados escuchando. Claramente se oía el trote de varios animales viniendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros  
- ¡Cuidado!- grito Erik justo para que nos quitáramos cuando pasaron varios ciervos corriendo desenfrenadamente a nuestro lado.  
- Qué esta ocurriendo… - jadié no pode terminar de hablar por que pasaron otros corriendo a nuestro lado  
- Refugiémonos - grito Mike cubriéndose detrás de un árbol, todos corrimos al mismo tiempo hacia los arboles mas cercanos recargándonos del lado contrario de donde venia cada vez mas ciervo, esto no era normal o si.  
Cuando al fin parecía dejaron de pasar me asome para confirmarlo solo para ver a un ciervo correr en mi dirección, no supe por que pero me quede quieta y cuando estuvo cerca se paro y nos encontramos frente a frente, su respiración era sumamente agitada y su mirada estaba llena de terror.  
- No te muevas - murmuro Jessica, el ciervo movió sus orejas rápidamente y volvió a salir corriendo aterrado sin importarle que estuviera en su camino y aunque trato de esquivarme sus patas me alcanzaron.  
Sentí un fuerte dolor en la parte donde me había golpeado todo parecía desvanecerse me tambalee un poco pero alguien me detuvo antes de que tocara el piso, mientras varias voces me rodeaban  
- Que le paso  
- Hay que llevarla al hospital  
- Por que siempre ella  
- No, no estoy bien - trate de decir pero el aire se me acabo, lo siguiente que sentí fue a alguien cargándome y como me colocaba en el asiento de la camioneta.

Cuando llegamos inmediatamente me atendieron, me hicieron unas pruebas para comprobar que no tuviera heridas internas o algún hueso roto. Así se paso toda la tarde de un lugar a otro y con mi conciencia toda destrozada, le había arruinado el día a todos, hasta que al fin me dejaron en un cuarto.

- ¿Encontraron algo mal? - le pregunte a la enfermera mas tranquila aunque me parecía que era por los sedantes.  
- Parece que no querida, pero espera a que mejor te diga el doctor, ahora viene - respondió amablemente antes de salir.  
Minutos después dos voces se escucharon en el pasillo parecía estar discutiendo pero hablan muy bajo, era casi como un zumbido.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la espalda del doctor y que hablaba con alguien más ya que alcance a ver su chaqueta, cerró la puesta y dio media vuelta.

Aquellos segundos me parecieron eternos, no podía ser, ellos se habían ido para siempre. - Hola Bella, admito que me agrada verte pero me hubiera gustado hacerlo en otras condiciones - dijo tranquilamente el doctor caminando hacia mi.  
El corazón comenzó a latirme a mil por hora, debía ser un sueño, seguramente había entrado en coma o mi sedante era demasiado fuerte  
- Tranquilízate, no es bueno que te alteres - dijo nervioso  
- Car…lie… - tartamudeé


	3. Preguntas

Carlisle se coloco a los pies de la cama mientras su paternal sonrisa se iba borrando y en su marmoleado rostro se dibujaban algunas arrugas en el entrecejo.

– Bella– llamo consternado – necesitas tranquilizarte – me recordó

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, oía como el electrocardiógrafo sonaba desenfrenadamente al ritmo de mi corazón, tome una bocanada de aire con la intención de calmar mi respiración pero lo único que conseguí fue atestarme del molesto olor a medicina. Necesitaba tantas respuestas

¿Por que nadie se había molestado en decirme que habían regresado? ¿Por que los habían echo? Y sobre todo ¿Había regresado solo él o también Edw… los demás?

– ¡No!, aun no – lo oí decir potentemente, pero a quien, no había escuchado entrenar a nadie a la habitación. Como deseaba abrir los ojos y asegurarme de que solo lo estaba imaginado, pero como siempre el miedo a lo que encontrara no me dejaba hacerlo, era mejor así.

–Carlisle – traté de llamarlo sin que saliera sonido alguno de mis labios. Exhale profundamente antes de probar de nuevo

–Cuando regresaron– lance de golpe

– Tiene poco – dijo lentamente escogiendo meticulosamente sus palabras

– Poco – repetí incrédula

– Unos cinco días para ser exactos

¡Cinco días¡ eso era mas de lo que esperaba y ninguno de ellos se había encardo en acercarse a avisarme o por lo menos a saludar, ni siquiera Alice.

– Sabía Charlie – pregunte a pesar de estar casi segura de la respuesta

– Me parece que si – Esto era estupendo ni mi propio padre no me lo había dicho, pero era obvio, siendo el jefe de la policía pocas cosas se le escapaban. _Tal ve solo te protegía,_ decía una vocecilla en mi cabeza la cual ignore por completo

– ¿Por que volvisron? – Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la sala y se extendió durante mucho tiempo hasta el punto de estuve a punto de abrí los ojos.

– Fui idea de Edward – dijo al fin. Mis ojos se abrieron automáticamente, porque estaba de vuelta, acaso creería que estaba con mi madre nuevamente o que ya estaba lejos en la universidad – Cuando nos marchamos él se alejo de la familia – continuó – decía que debía arreglar algunas cosas, pero se comunicaba muy poco con nosotros incluso pasaron semanas sin que supiéramos algo de él, hasta que un día Alice lo vio que ir a hablar con nosotros pero no nos quiso decir para que.

Supongo que te imaginaras nuestra sorpresa cuando nos dijo que quería regresaba a Forks, necesitaba hablar contigo; Sin embargo se veía muy mal, un hombre a punto de la locura, no lo íbamos a dejar solo, aparte no hay nada como el hogar – Afirmo sonriendo – Parece que ya viene a verte – dijo tomando mi expediente

No tuve tiempo suficiente para reaccionar cuando la puerta se abría dejando ver a mi padre con las arrugas marcadas a causa de la preocupación. Detrás de él venia Jacob, su piel morena y su más de 1.90 de estatura contrastaba con la blanca habitación y los frágiles aparatos de la habitación. Me inquietaba su rostro indiferente y su mirada hostil con la que observaba a Carlisle.

– Doctor Cullen – Exclamo Charlie – No esperaba verlo tan pronto, aunque es bueno que usted este de nuevo aquí – dijo enfatizando la palabra "usted"

– Es un placer Jefe Swan

– Dígame como esta Bella – pregunto lanzándome una mirada de resignación

– Tuvo bastante suerte, solo unos golpes no muy graves y tiene el tobillo inflamado no obstante aun esperamos los resultados de un análisis mas que nada por rutina pero…

– Como te siente – Inquiero Jacob agachándose para besarme.

El pánico se apodero de mí y por un fugas momento pensé en esquivarlo, evidentemente se dio cuenta.

– Así que regresaron – dijo con desdén – Acaso no nos pueden dejar en paz – Era indiscutible que Carlisle lo podía escuchar perfectamente

Bufé

Puso los ojos en blanco y giro – Charlie, no se te olvida algo – dijo en un tono de complicidad, el susodicho pareció un poco consternado

– Claro, claro – se apresuro a decir – Doctor Cullen, el es Jacob Black – señalo Charlie – el novio de Bella. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Pero por que reaccionaba de esa forma, todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, pero aun así no quería que se enterara.

Carlisle inclino la cabeza como saludo y se dirigió a mí.

–En unas horas podrás irte, como le dije a tu padre únicamente esperamos los resultados de los análisis, solo de rutina – aclaro monótonamente, seguí congelada.

Se despidió y lo observe salir. Entretanto un pequeño temblor recorría el cuerpo de Jacob.


	4. Cocina

Sentí una leve sacudida cuando la patrulla se detuvo frente a la casa.  
Las manos de Jacob me rodearon para cargarme, a pesar de tenia el pie lastimado podía caminar por mi misma pero deje que creyera que dormía pues sabía que querría hablar y no estaba de humor para hacerlo.  
Estaba realmente frustrada pues había esperado toda la tarde-noche para poder hablar nuevamente con Carlisle pero él había vuelto al cuarto y cuando pregunte en la recepción dijeron que tenía cerca de una hora de haberse ido.

- Bella, estas despierta - afirmo Jacob mas que preguntar cuanto me recostó con un escaso tono de duda. Inquieta me moví haciendo parecer estar dormida  
- De acuerdo, te veré mañana amor - suspiro  
Oí sus fuertes pisadas alejarse apaciguadas por las gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana.

Gran parte de la noche la pase dando vueltas en la cama poniendo especial atención en la ventana y agudizando mis oídos ante el menor ruido, era estúpido pero algo dentro de mí esperaba ver entra a Edward como si los meses nunca hubieran pasado.

A la mañana siguiente no podía siquiera abrir los ojos y mi cabeza daba vueltas, aunque suponía que eso ultimo tenia que ver también con el golpe del día anterior pero definitivamente la noche en vela no me había caído bien, el sonido de varias voces estridentes llegaban desde la sala.  
Tamaleándome me levante, tome un rápido baño y prácticamente tome la primera ropa que encontré, unos jeans algo viejos con una playera verde olivo, y baje a desayunar sin mucha hambre.

La televisión estaba encendida en el canal de deportes con cuatro pares de ojos mirando atentamente el partido, pasee rápidamente la mirada por los invitados, desde luego estaba Charlie en el sillón sentado junto con Seth y Quil, que se veían más corpulentos de lo común apretujados ahí, del lado contrario del sillón estaba Billy.  
Así que Charlie había cancelado su día de pesca  
-Hola bella - saludaron al unisonó, Seth y Quil despegando apenas la vista del televisor, parecían robots, Billy hizo un ligero movimiento de mano y una tosca sonrisa.  
-Jacob esta en la cocina- me informo mi padre monótonamente, Asentí  
Camine lentamente, Jacob me esperaba con un plato de huevo revueltos sobre la mesa y un vaso de juego.  
-La mesa esta servida - indicó noblemente  
-Vaya no creí que supieras cocinar - dije sorprendida al mismo tiempo que me sentaba  
-No me subestimes - dijo claramente orgulloso acercándome el plato.  
No tenia que observarlo mucho para notar claramente que se le había quemado un poco, alce la ceja receloso  
-Toma en cuenta que no es mi área - se disculpo poniendo cara de pero regañado.  
Sonreí abiertamente - Y el jugo - pregunte tomando un sorbo - dónde lo compraste -  
-Una tienda cerca de la reserva - confeso bajando la cabeza  
Lance una risotada nada propia de mi, a los pocos segundos Jake se unió.  
No se cuanto seguimos riendo pero cuando al fin pude calmarme tenia lagrimas en los ojos y me dolía el estomago.  
Tome un pequeño trozo y me lo metí masticando lentamente  
-Pensé que no te lo comerías - dijo sinceramente  
Alce los hombros - no sabe tan mal como se ve - alegue  
En los siguientes minutos el silencio se fuer haciendo profundo y un tanto incomodo Jake parecía tener una disputa internar hasta que lo soltó  
-Así que los Cullen regresaron - dijo exacerbado repitiendo la pregunta del hospital pero ahora esperando un respuesta  
-Parece que si - dije intentando parecer indiferente tomando otro sorbo al jugo  
Como se atreve ese chupasangre a regresa después de todo lo que causo = gruño  
Me quede congelada con el tenedor a medio camino  
- No se como se atreve a siquiera querer hablar contigo, que no sabe…  
- Nos escullaste - lo acuse incrédula  
-Vamos Bella, sabes perfectamente que los podía escuchar si no me encontraba muy lejos  
-Son asuntos míos - estalle  
-Que, me vas a decir que si quieres hablar con él, o que lo vas a perdonar - acuso con una pisca casi imperceptible de temor que no supe reconocer de momento con una mezcla furia  
Permanecí con la boca abierta buscando una respuesta pero la verdad era que estaba muy confundida  
- Quiero respuestas - me limite a decir recogiendo mi plato y saliendo a la sala.

La tarde paso lentamente, todos habían escuchado nuestra discusión sin embargo Seth y Quil trataron de hacer el ambiente mas agradable fue imposible esta parecían alegres cuando se pudieron ir.

Otra noche en vela, si seguía a este paso no resistiría, me acerque al refrigerador buscando algo que me despertara pero estaba literalmente vacio, con acepción de leche y unas verduras,  
-Hmm Papá - llame desde el refrigerador  
-No puedo creer como esos muchachos arrasaron con el refrigerador - se quejo Charlie lle-gando a mi lado y recargando una mano sobre la puerta abierta - es mas no se como le hacen para mantenerlos parecen lobos hambrientos  
-Por lo menos fueron algo considerados y dejaron la leche -dije sacando victoriosa el embase  
Serví dos platos de cereal uno para cada uno aunque a Charlie no le agrado mucho la idea

-Papá, creo que hoy iré a trabajar - le informe  
-La señora Newton dijo que podría faltar los días que quisieras - expuso siguiendo leyendo el periódico  
-Lo se pero me siento encerrada aquí.  
-Bella no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo de pie aparte tienes que caminar lento y no creo que todos los clientes sean muy pacientes…  
-Lo se pero puedo trabajar medio tiempo y puedo trabajar solo en el mostrador aparte la tiendas es pequeña y que digamos no hay mucha gente o  
Charlie quiso decir algo mas pero no lo deje  
- Y la señora Newton ya se a tomado muchas consideraciones con migo, recuerdas hace unos meses cuando parecía sin voluntad - termine en un susurro  
- Esta bien pero llámale a Jake para que te lleve, no puedes conducir.  
Bufe irritada

Espera a que Charlie saliera de la cocina para llamar primero a la Señora Newton y después a la casa de Jake  
- Bueno - contesto la aguda voz de Sue, me sorprendió oír su voz, no la esperaba  
-Hola Sue,, estará Jacob por ahí  
-Lo siento Bella pero se fue a hacer guardia - explico  
Aunque habían logrado matar a Victoria y su nuevo compañero hace un tiempo los miembros de la manada seguían haciendo rondas por seguridad por turnos y ese día le tocaba a Jake y Paul  
-Oh se me olvido por completo - admití  
-Le diré que te llame cuando llegue  
-No, no voy a estar, voy a ir a trabajar, yo le llamo después  
-Como quieras, salúdame a Charlie  
-Claro - dije antes de colgar

-Que te dijo - Grito Charlie desde la sala  
-Vendrá al rato - mentí, esperaría a que se fuera a trabajar, sabia lo mucho que me costaría manejar con el pie lastimado pero era mejor a quedarme todo el día en la casa con mis pensamientos atormentándome


	5. Newton s

En cuanto llegue a la tienda vi a Mike con el acostumbrado chaleco de trabajo parado cerca de los estantes de la entrada, aparentemente limpiando, pero era que obvio que estaba vigilando si llegaba.

¡Bella! - exclamo radiante apenas traspase la puerta dejando sus deberes y siguiéndome el paso hasta el mostrador.

- Hola Mike - lo salude con sonrisa bastante mal fingida - de verdad siento lo que paso el fin de semana…

- Vamos, no es necesario que te disculpes, no fue tu culpa que los animales se pusieran locos - dijo recargándose en el mostrador despreocupado con una mala imitación de chico malo.

¿Cómo reaccionaron los demás?, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos - reconocí

-La mayoría entendió pero ya sabes como es Jessica

Asentí

- Tenemos planeada otra excursión el próximo fin de semana - explico - tienes que ir

Me mordí el labio inferior pensando en una excusa que sonara lo bastante convincente -No lo se Mike, no creo que mi pie soporte otra excursión - respondí mostrándole ligeramente mi vendaje.

-Bueno entonces que te parece si vamos a Port Angeles - Vaya que era persistente después de tantas veces que le había dicho que no seguía insistiendo

Bufe. Comencé a jugar con mis manos buscando las palabras que le dejaran en claro que no. En eso una ráfaga de aire frio llego desde la puerta cuando entro el primer cliente, agradecí poderme zafar de aquella situación y aproveche el momento para ponerme el chaleco del uniforme

-Buenas tardes - saludo Mike girando hacia el cliente - puedo ayudarle… Oh

No comprendí el por que de la reacción de Mike pero fue suficiente oírlo para que mi pulso se acelerada y cuando mire a la recién llegada caminar con su paso danzarín al mostrador mis capacidades llegaron a su limite; su simple presencia hacia opacar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y al sonreír su cara de duendecillo resaltaba

- Alice - masculle casi sin aire

- Alguien me puede atender - dijo con su voz de campanillas echando un vistazo infantilmente a la tienda

Mike y yo nos miramos pasmados con cara de tontos.

-Hee yo te atiendo Alice - declare inquieta reprimiendo el impulso de abrazarla.

Alice camino entre los pasillos observado los estantes hasta que al fin paro en el mismo lugar donde Mike limpiaba, lo suficientemente lejos de él, yo la seguí sin creer que estuviera ahí, de carne y hueso.

-Qué haces aquí Alice - pregunte lanzándome hacia ella para abrazarla. Su piel era dura como la de una roca pero estaba tan acostumbrada que se había vuelto algo fácil de hacer.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo con cuidado, note unas apenas susceptibles ojeras en su rostro pálido.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo -dijo seriamente, hablando con rapidez

- Aquí - dije extrañada separándome para poder verla mejor

-No me parecía que hubiera otro lugar tan conveniente como este, he intentado varias veces hablarte desde que llegamos, pero casi nunca estas sola, aparte tenia que librarme de mi hermano "Alice no puedes llegar con ella como si nada, la conoces suele sobreactuar",

Trague saliva dificultosamente sintiendo un sofocante vacio

-Quise volver desde hace tiempo a Forks pero él no quería decía que te habíamos echo demasiado daño aunque lo dudo un bastante cuando le dije que tu futuro se veía borroso y desaparecía por momentos… -

-Espera - la interrumpí con la boca seca -Mi futuro se volvió borroso

-Edward no quería que te vigilara pero era casi imposible que lo hiciera, y de repente todo se disolvió, lo ultimo que vi con claridad fue cuando saltaste de un acantilado - me lanzo una mirada significativa, esperando alguna réplica. Varias respuestas absurdas pasaron por mi cabeza y rosaron mis labios pero sin que ninguna fue lo bastante buena, y la verdad era que no tenia la mínima idea de por que había pasado eso.

Alice movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente - ¡me asuste terriblemente, como se te pudo ocurrir hacer tal locura! Estuve a punto de tomar el primer vuelo hacia aquí, pero cuando estaba por abordar tu futuro regreso, sin embargo se veía como a través de un cristal sucio. - Estaba realmente preocupara.

-Entonces… si intentaste venir a verme antes - mi voz se escucha apagada y temblaba, mis manos estaban frías quizá tanto como las de Alice y mi respiración cada vez se aceleraba un poco mas.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo, se supone que quiere volver a hablar contigo pero lo único que hace es ocultarse - parecía hablar con si misma- Cada vez cambia de opinión y con lo que escucho en el hospital todo empeoro -mi mano se poso impulsivamente en su hombro, la mire con los ojos abiertos llenos de pánico.

Sabía que se iba a enterar de Jacob de alguna manera, quizá por Carlisle, pero jamás me había imaginado que él hubiera estado ahí, que escuchara todo. De repente se me vino a la mente la persona con la estaba hablando Carlisle antes de entrar, esa chaqueta que llevaba me era tan familiar por que era de él, Edward había estado a unos metros de mi, solo separados por una pared.

-Ese día se puso furioso en el hospital con Carlisle y Emmet - continúo hablando precavida-mente observando cada una de mis reacciones

- ¿Furioso? - pregunte sin ser consiente de ello

- Sí, con Carlisle por no dejarlo pasar a verte y con Emmet por que él fue es su mayoría el culpable por que estuvieras en el hospital.

Claro pensé los venados no actúan así solo por que les dio ganas

-Emmet tuvo la grandiosa idea de que si estaba en una situación "peligrosa" Edward no tendría otra alternativa que ir contigo, pero como te abras dado cuenta salió mal su plan. No lo culpo por hacer el intento, la actitud que esta tomando Edward es bastante desesperante, siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto aunque a veces hasta lo correcto esta mal, y por la misma razón de Emmet estoy aquí

Alice siguió hablando pero la ignore inconscientemente. Por primera vez en los últimas horas, en los últimos días, quizá hasta meses todo estaba tomando sentido y estaba trabajando a marcha forzada para asimilar todo, saber que estaba de regreso aun no me caía en cuenta por completo, todo esto podría ser una mala broma del mundo

-Entonces que dices - dijo entusiasmada continuando algo que estaba segura haber escuchado pero a lo que no había puesto atención.

-Disculpa - dije incomoda

Puso los ojos en blanco evidentemente impaciente

-Vienes- repitió

-Qué ¿A dónde? - me sentía como una completa idiota

-A la casa, a hablar con Edward - su pregunta me tomo totalmente por sorpresa a pesar de que lo dijo con total naturalidad como si fuera la hora

Me quede a punto de un ataque más que en cualquier momento de la tarde. Ir a su casa a hablar con Edward eso era como suicidio, no sabía si lo soportaría pero era oportunidad única

-Vendrás - afirmo recobrando su sonrisa y su aire infantil

"Nunca me veras apostar contra Alice" recordé y asentí.


End file.
